Atrapados en el ascensor
by smile.in.love
Summary: Cualquiera puede quedarse encerrado en el ascensor, pero no a todo el mundo le cuentan un cuento en él.


**ATRAPADOS EN EL ASCENSOR**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, DemonDetective!**

— Sherlock, deja ya la pelotita —le dijo John por vigésimo cuarta vez. Y, si las otras veintitrés veces no le había hecho caso, ésa no iba a ser diferente. — Se acabó la pelota —sentenció el doctor, quitándosela y dejándola entre su espalda y la pared. Sherlock sólo suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. — ¡Llevamos dos horas ya! ¿Cuándo nos van a sacar?

— John, cállate ya, que el único que te escucha soy yo —respondió el detective.

— Pero..., ¡que no te voy a dar la pelota, no insistas! —protestó ante el intento fallido del moreno por recuperarla. Éste resopló.

— ¿No lo habrás roto tú? —entornó los ojos hacia el doctor.

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas esas teorías? —y ante la insistente expresión de su compañero—obviamente no, Sherlock. ¿Qué ganaría yo?

— Estar conmigo a solas.

— No te ofendas, pero te tengo muy visto.

— Qué simpático...

— No soy buen conversador cuando estoy inquieto.

— Pues te queda un rato —John respondió con una mueca de disgusto. — ¿Por qué no me masajeas la cabeza? Lo haces bien. Me dijiste que no sólo te dijera las cosas malas y... —el doctor le dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

— Ven acá, anda —demandó palmeándose las piernas abiertas. El detective no lo dudó. Con una sonrisa traviesa se acomodó entre ellas y cerró los ojos. — No sé cómo puedes ser tan poco sociable con todo el mundo y ser tan diferente conmigo —dijo acariciándole los rizos. No contestó, sólo se sonrojó un poco.

— Cuéntame un cuento.

— A ti no te gustan los cuentos.

— Si me lo cuentas tú, sí.

— Caprichoso—. Sonrió de nuevo, sin dejar de jugar con su pelo. — Está bien. Érase una vez un niño de marfil.

— No existen... —John le puso una mano sobre la boca.

— Ya sé que no existen. Es un cuento, Sherlock, escucha y calla —musitó. El moreno volvió a cerrar los ojos que acababa de abrir sin protestar. Si no se callaba, no habría cuento, podía imaginárselo. — Perfecto. Sigamos —le dijo con ternura sin apartar la mano y con la otra jugando con cada rizo.

— Érase una vez un niño de marfil. El pequeño vivía en una gran ciudad más allá de la India, protegida por grandes murallas y poderosos guerreros. Su día a día, como el de cualquier niño, era jugar en las calles. Pero él no tenía a nadie con quien compartir su vida. Estaba solo y hacía ya tiempo que lo había aceptado.

Un día, mientras la noche guardaba su sueño en una cabaña de adobe, el suelo en el que descansaba comenzó a temblar. Salió a la puerta presuroso, libre de toda ensoñación, aunque creyó seguir en ella ante tal visión; una familia de elefantes en plena excursión.

Curioso, esperó hasta que el último animal pasó por delante y, cuidándose de no ser visto, inició su marcha tras ellos. Caminaron largos senderos, atravesando bosques frondosos y ríos helados. No tuvo ningún problema hasta que una empinada montaña se interpuso en su camino.

Intentaba seguir el ritmo, pero le estaba costando horrores; sus escuálidas piernas no eran las de esos gigantes. Estaba agotado y necesitaba con urgencia un poco de agua o desfallecería de un momento a otro.

Buscó con la mirada el final del camino esperanzado y se encontró con algo rodando en su dirección. Sin pensarlo dos veces y viendo cómo lo que fuera iba directo a un precipicio cercano, se lanzó como barrera a pararlo. Inexplicablemente, su poca fuerza pudo evitar un mal mayor.

Dolorido, abrió los ojos para ver qué había parado. Se quedó asombrado por la imposibilidad de la acción que había obrado.

— Me has salvado la vida —dijo débilmente un elefantito. En edad no tendría más de un año, pero en envergadura era enorme comparado con el niño. El chico no sabía qué responder y, antes de poder hacer nada, se vio rodeado del resto de elefantes.

— Yo... —comenzó a decir dubitativo. El padre del pequeño elefante dio un paso al frente.

— De no ser por ti, ahora mismo estaría velando a un hijo. ¿Qué deseas, niño humano? —le preguntó.

— No deseo nada que puedas ofrecerme —respondió.

— Eso no es decisión tuya. Pide lo que más desees y los astros se alinearán a tu favor.

— ¿Acaso sois magos o brujos disfrazados?

— Cierra los ojos, muchacho. Ciérralos y piensa en tu deseo—. El niño obedeció con reticencia y pidió su deseo mentalmente. Cuando despertó, todo era distinto.

Se sentía pesado, como si llevara un gran peso sobre la espalda. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus patas delanteras pesaban demasiado. ¡Sí! ¡Sus brazos se habían convertido en patas de elefante! Asustado, se acercó al arroyo más cercano para verse entero.

— No puede ser... —dijo para sí.

— ¡Sherlock, Sherlock, vamos a jugar! —gritaba alguien llegando a toda velocidad. Se giró para ver quién era. Era el pequeño elefante al que había salvado. Era John. Al parecer, los elefantes tenían una especie de telepatía que les permitía desde entablar una conversación con humanos a saber cosas sin saber porqué, como si siempre hubiesen estado en su cabeza. Y eso mismo estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo. El elefantito le miraba expectante esperando su respuesta.

— ¡Claro! —sonrió. — Vamos a donde quieras—. Y así, al hacerle caso a su corazón, al arriesgar su vida para salvar otra, consiguió lo que más deseaba en el mundo: una familia. Ahora era un elefante, pero eso, sólo era un detalle.

...

— ¿Ves qué bien cuando dejas de hablar? —le dijo John burlón al detective. Éste no contestó, sólo se limitó a abrir los ojos y lamerle la mano. — Asqueroso —rio, contagiándole la risa al moreno.

Bajó hasta sus labios y le besó por un largo rato. La puerta del ascensor se abrió por fin y, tras ella, miradas conocidas y curiosas a partes iguales. John levantó la vista hacia el lugar sin separar los labios y los curvó hacia arriba.

— Bueno, ya es oficial —les dijo aún cerca del moreno. Éste abrió los ojos y miró hacia él, para a continuación seguir su mirada hasta la puerta.

— ¡Ya era hora! ¡Dónde os habíais metido! —se levantó como una gacela y salió a toda velocidad sin mirar a nadie, parando un momento sólo para decir: — ¡Vamos, John! Necesito a mi médico personal—. Y él, simplemente, siguió su corazón.

**o.o.o**

**Y esto también puede pasar en un ascensor :D**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Demon!**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
